


midnight assignations

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Remus is mentioned, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus wanted to meet his soulmate. But does his soulmate want to meethim?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	midnight assignations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 20 - You can send one item to your soulmate every year.
> 
> rip it's late again

Janus's steps quicken as he nears his room, shedding the malaise of the day like a cloudy patch of scales. It's the day that he gets something from his soulmate, and he's been looking forward to it since last year. It's not easy, living in a mindscape where half the people there despise you. He doesn't know what he'll do if one of them turns out to be his soulmate. Likely, he won't have to do anything. They'll research how to break a soulmate bond, if it's even possible, and that will be that.

But in the meantime, he has his gift to look forward to. He's already sent his on its way, a soft yellow teddy bear that doubles as a heating pad. You can put it in the microwave to warm it up, and it smells faintly of lavender. No matter who his soulmate is, he figures they could probably use a little more self care in their life. He never signs it or puts any hint of who he might be on the item, just in case it turns out that it's one of the light sides. He knows they'll meet eventually, but the longer he can put it off, the better. (Especially since he's approximately ninety percent sure that Remus is not his soulmate. None of his yearly gifts have exploded, gone foul, or attacked him.)

It's nestled on his bed, and to his delight, he discovers that they had very similar tastes this year. His is a stuffed cat, with pink nose and calico patterned fur. He smiles, admiring the soft feel of its fur beneath his fingertips, when he notices there is a note tucked into the collar. A note that reads, on the outside, _To my soulmate._ The handwriting is familiar, but he can't quite place it. With trembling fingers, he plucks it free of the collar and smooths it out, willing his hands to stop shaking.

_To my soulmate,_ it begins.

_I don't even know if this will reach you. If this will count with my one item. I hope so. I hope you like your gift. I thought you might find comfort in it. I wish I knew who you were. You've proved quite elusive over the years! Not that I'm chastising you for it. I understand. After all, until now, I've done the same! But now, I suppose, I'm putting my heart on the line. I wish this was easier._

_I don't know who you are, but I have treasured each and every gift over the years (as I have no doubt I'll treasure this year's!). You're always so thoughtful and I appreciate every gift. It's like you just_ know _, all the time, what will best suit me. I want to know more about you. If it's all right, I'd like to meet?_

_In case you hadn't guessed already, it's Roman._

Janus abruptly stops reading, pressing his lips together tightly. His face pales. _Roman?_ Roman is his soulmate? Roman _hates_ him. Must hate him even more, now that he's made a fool of him unintentionally. He didn't mean to manipulate the creative side. His compliments were genuine. But he knows Roman will never believe that. If the roles were reversed, he's not sure _he_ would believe that. He returns to the note, eyes blurry.

_I know that we don't know each other, but I think I'm falling in love with you all the same. If you like, could we meet in the Imagination on Saturday? I'll leave the door open. Eight p.m. I don't mind if you're fashionably late, though. Or if you don't show at all. But if you don't...I'd like to know why, if you feel able to tell me._

_All my love,_

_Roman_

"Well, shit," Janus whispers. He sets the letter down, a little too hard, as he begins to pace up and down his room, discarding his hat to one side and ripping off his gloves. What is he supposed to _do_? He can't just show up on Saturday, can he? Would it make more sense to make up an excuse? But if he does, then Roman will still almost certainly know that it's him. If none of the other light sides end up busy... Who else will Roman's mind leap to?

Janus swallows. His stomach churns as he sinks down to the edge of his bed, absently collecting the stuffed cat and clutching it to his chest. _All right,_ he decides. _It's better to get it over quickly._ No way can he wait until Saturday. He's liable to come up with some ridiculously over-complicated plan. Again. That probably involves disguising himself as another side. Again. When he inevitably gets unmasked, there's no chance Roman won't hate him even _more_ then.

Summoning a pen and piece of paper, he gets to work.

_Dear Roman,_

_I don't think I can wait until Saturday. It's complicated. I'll be in the commons tonight, after you get this note. I'll be holding this year's gift, so you know it's me._

_Signed,_

_Your soulmate_

"And now we wait," Janus murmurs. His stomach does a backflip. 

He waits until everyone else is in bed- or in Virgil's case, at least in his room. Roman always stays up late and as Janus tiptoes down the hall, the slice of light spilling out shows tonight is no exception. He slides the envelope underneath the door, gives the wood a quick rap with his knuckles, and flees down the hall, diving into the living room just in time, as he hears the door creak open behind him and Roman's exclamation of surprise. He feels like he's going to throw up at any second, as his fingers compulsively slide over the stuffed cat's ears. He's not wearing his gloves or his hat- more because he forgot he'd taken them off than anything else. It makes him feel oddly naked.

Footsteps sound down the hallway, and Janus straightens, turning to face Roman. He skids to a stop in the entryway, and Janus notices he has the stuffed teddy in one hand.

" _You_?" Roman sputters in disbelief. It hurts, even though Janus couldn't really hope for a better reaction.

"Me," Janus says as evenly as he can manage. He holds up the stuffed cat as evidence, watching Roman's eyes widen.

"So you- you're the one who got me this?" Roman asks, holding up the teddy bear. Janus nods. "And everything else?"

"Yes," Janus says, his voice cracking a little. "I'm sorry-"

"Why?" Roman asks in unfeigned confusion.

"I'm sure I'm the last person you expected to see here," Janus says. His throat is dry. To his surprise, Roman hides a laugh behind one hand.

"No, that would be Remus," Roman says. Janus stares in surprise. Did Roman just make a _joke_?

"In all seriousness, I'm surprised, but I'm not...I'm not _angry_ ," Roman explains. "The person who gave me all those thoughtful things couldn't be all bad."

"Really?" Janus asks. He has a horrible, sinking feeling that he's about to cry and he desperately hopes he doesn't, not in front of Roman. 

"Yes, really," Roman says. He frowns, crossing the room and urging Janus to sit down on the sofa. "Deceit- I meant what I said in the letter, you know. I didn't know who it was, but I thought about the possibility of the others, _and you_. It's not- it's not _horrible_."

"But I manipulated you," Janus protests.

"Yeah, I wasn't fond of that," Roman admits. "But that doesn't mean you're irredeemable."

"It's Janus," Janus blurts out. "My- my name, I mean. Not Deceit."

"Janus," Roman tests it on his tongue, then smiles. "It suits you. Nice hat hair, by the way." Janus blushes furiously as Roman throws his head back and laughs.

It's a sound he thinks he could get used to very quickly.


End file.
